The Beginning Of The End
by JR-Boone
Summary: "Quinn!" Santana screamed into the phone as she heard the shrieking grow louder and her best friend screaming for her life. And then. Then it was quiet. Faberry and Brittana
1. Chapter 1

Fic: The Beginning Of The End  
>Chapter: One<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and intense violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.**  
>AN: This has nothing to do with my Leave Me Alone, I'm Lonely verse. It's just something that I had to get out of my system. I'm not sure if I'll continue it. I suppose it depends on the response I get to this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Why does my heart go on beating?<br>Why do these eyes of mine cry?  
>Don't they know it's the end of the world.<br>It ended when you said goodbye.  
>"The End Of The World" - Skeeter Davis<p>

"Oh god Quinn where the fuck are?" Santana screamed into her phone the second she accepted the call.

"I'm still in the city San. We couldn't get out!" Quinn cried out over the sound of screaming.

"Goddamnit Q get the fuck out of there. You're right in the middle of it!" Santana bellowed running out of the room and turning the t.v. to the only channel still broadcasting. One message ran across the screen. **Aim for the brains and hearts.**

"I'm trying to damnit! Are you okay? Is Brittany with you?" Quinn frantically asked as she searched the floor some kind of weapon.

"I'm okay, but she is really freaking out. We're holed up at my house." Santana growled striding over to the window and looked out into the chaotic streets.

"God this is so fucked! Santana I need you to do something for me." Quinn begged as her eyes began to well up with tears.

"No Quinn. Don't start this right now. You get the hell out of there, get your ass back here, and do it yourself!" Santana shouted stomping her foot and sizing up how quickly she could get to her car.

"No Santana please there's no time….oh god they're in the building!" Quinn screamed frantically as she began to hear them coming up the stair wells.

"Q! Run Q! You have to come back!" Santana cried, fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Please Santana go find Rachel now before it gets to bad!" Quinn begged backing up against the wall clutching her phone in one hand and a metal pipe in the other.

"Quinn no!" Santana shouted as she watched her neighbor being pulled apart on his front lawn.

"Goddamnit Santana don't fucking fight with me right now! Please Santana you have to. Please for me," Quinn cried as they began pounding on the door to the closet.

"Oh god Q," Santana cried gripping her keys in her hands as she heard the pounding over the line.

"Tell her. Tell her everything Santana. Tell her how much I love her. How much I've always loved her," Quinn begged as the metal door began to groan at the hinges.

"No Quinn," Santana cried as she pulled open her front door slamming it behind her and ran to her car. "You come here and tell her."

"I can't San," Quinn said as she saw a bloodied hand punch through the steel. "Tell her. Tell her I'll find her San. I will come back."

"I'll tell her," Santana cried leaning forwards against the steering wheel of her car and sobbing as she watched Brittany looking at her frantically from the front window.

"Oh god I love her so much San," Quinn whimpered as another fist busted through the door. "Why didn't I ever tell her?"

"You were scared Quinn. It's okay," Santana cried as she put her keys in the ignition. "You don't have to be scared anymore," she promised as heard the horrible shrieking of them over the phone.

"Take care of her Santana. Please. Keep her safe," Quinn begged as her fingers tightened around the pipe.

"I will," Santana promised tightening her hand on the steering wheel.

"I love her San," Quinn said softly before dropping the phone to the ground and racing towards the door with the pipe over her head.

"Quinn!" Santana screamed into the phone as she heard the shrieking grow louder and her best friend screaming for her life. And then. Then it was quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

Fic: The Beginning Of The End  
>Chapter: Two<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and intense violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only  
>musical.<strong><br>A/N: This has nothing to do with my Leave Me Alone, I'm Lonely verse. It's just something that I had to get out of my system. I'm not sure if I'll continue it. I suppose it depends on the response I get to this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The line it is drawn, the curse it is cast.<br>The slow one now, will later be fast.  
>As the present now, will later be past.<br>The order is rapidly fadin'.  
>And the first one now, will later be last.<br>For the times they are a-changin'.  
>"The Times They Are A-Changin'" Bob Dylan<p>

The Hope Virus started as most of these things do with the best of intentions. A special branch of the government had been working for years to create a viable cure for cancer in all of its many devastating forms. A young scientist by the name of Dr. Gregory Addams was in charge of the experiments until he was kicked off in a very humiliating public forum. His results had been…less than satisfactory.

Dishonored, disgraced, and now the laughing stock of the scientific community he swore he would redeem himself by continuing his experimentations privately. After months of working late hours out of his home he secured a contract with a major pharmaceutical company to continue his work on their dollar. The company was located in Cleveland Ohio.

With a renewed sense of pride Dr. Addams dove head first into his experimentations, and without the watchful eye of the government he began making leaps and bounds towards his goal.

Classified records found in the wreckage of his lab later showed that Dr. Addams had been bending more legal and ethical laws than could be counted. While his earlier controlled tests had been done on lab rats and mice he had found those results to be disappointing and often unstable.

As he continued to reach the same results over and over again the doctor began becoming more and more disassociated from the ethical vow he had taken. Soon after he began experimenting with primates, including chimpanzees and gorillas. The results had started coming out better soon after and with a complete disregard with the possible consequences of his actions Dr. Addams began using human subjects who were unaware that they were being injected with a cure that did not yet exist.

Had the events of that October evening not happened when it did Dr. Addams would have inevitably been arrested and labeled as a modern day Dr. Kevorkian for his unethical experiments.

But they did happen.

The original patients of Dr. Addams had been given doses of the Hope Virus, then called the Hope Cure, that were so minuscule that their effects were hardly felt. Common side effects included mood swings, semi-violent outbursts, and changes in diet and energy levels. The reason for this was because Dr. Addams was using these patients as his own personal lab rats and documenting reactions to the drugs in small doses.

It was years from being ready for wide-spread use at the intended dose.

On October 13th 2011 a janitor by the name of Willy Baker was cleaning up Dr. Addams lab at nine p.m. He was a twenty year old burnout whose mind that evening was not on the dangerous substances he was handling, but instead he was concentrating on party that would later take place at his house that night. Ignoring the large puddle of water that had not been properly mopped up he walked across it holding a bio-bag full of needles over his shoulders. Inevitably he slipped on said puddle and fell backwards onto the bag. A needle containing a full dose of the Hope Cure imbedded in his back and pumped the drugs into his system at ten p.m.

Fearful that reporting the accident would result in him losing the job that was supporting a very expensive crack cocaine addiction, Willy went home that night to his party, where he blanked the accident from his mind by using. Fifteen people at that party shared his needle that night between the hours of eleven p.m. and twelve p.m.

At two a.m. they slipped into a drug addled sleep, along with the other twenty three attending the party that night.

By three a.m. those who had shared a needle with Willy Baker all died of massive organ failure. At four a.m. they all came back to life.

By ten p.m. on October 14th 2011, twenty-four hours after the original infection, over three-thousand people living in the low income housing developments of Cleveland Ohio had been infected.

By ten p.m. on October 21st 2011, a week later, the virus had spread to one-quarter of the United States of America and global reports were coming in.

By ten p.m. on November 13th 2011, the Hope Virus had spread to every corner of the world and infected more than sixty percent of its population.

It was an experiment intended to change the face of humanity. All forms of cancer would be eradicated, saving countless human lives.

_"We have had it wrong all along. The earth doesn't go out with a bang or a whimper. The world goes out with a shriek, and I brought it forth. My got what have I done. I just wanted to help."  
>Recovered from the personal journal of Dr. Gregory Addams<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Fic: The Beginning Of The End  
>Chapter: Three<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: M for strong sexual themes and intense violence. Also I have the mouth of a sailor so every other word is a curse usually.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical. The song quoted at the beginning is "Down With The Sickness" by Disturbed.  
><strong>Chapter Disclaimer: I have absolutely no knowledge of medicine or how the human body works, beyond watching House, CSI, and Scrubs. Seriously. None what so ever. So this is all bullshitted out of my ass. Any similarities in name or description to any real drugs are absolutely coincidental. Seriously out of my ass.<br>**A/N: This has nothing to do with my Leave Me Alone, I'm Lonely verse. It's just something that I had to get out of my system. I'm not sure if I'll continue it. I suppose it depends on the response I get to this chapter.

* * *

><p><em>I can see inside you the sickness is rising.<br>It seems all that is good has died.  
>Oh no the world is a scary place.<br>Now that you've woken up the demon in me._

The Hope Cure was actually a cocktail of highly volatile drugs. Had it been perfected it would have undoubtedly been the single greatest breakthrough of modern medicne. One shot could have saved countless people's lives.

The first drug in the cocktail was Cynthapridaline. Cynthapridaline altered the part of the brain that regulated the human body's hormones. It worked by severely decreasing the amount of melatonin and increasing the amount of adrenaline the body created. This mix of hormone manipulations gave the patient the energy they would need to keep their strength up throughout the recovery process. It also created an increase of heightened senses, due to the hormone manipulation. A common side effect was sensitivity to light. In high doses it created a complete inability to visibly tolerate UV rays.

The next drug was Plaxoclorazon, also know as Plaxo. A common side effect of most cancers was a severe decrease in appetite. Plaxo altered the patient's hypothalamus, the gland responisble for regulating leptin and ghrelin, effectively increasing the patient's appetite. This drug was intended to help the patient build up their energy levels throughout the recovery process. Common side effects were a tightening of the throat muscles surrounding the vocal cords and a perpetual state of hunger.

The third drug was Arbatritaline. Arbatritaline was a creation of the late Dr. Addams. Arbatritaline altered the part of the brain that regulated human being's moods. It was intended in laitance terms to act like the anti-depression medication given to person's suffering from depression, giving the person a more positive content state of mind; subscribing to the belief of mind over matter. The core problem with Arbatritaline was that it was highly unstable. Too little of it caused permanent feelings of depression and lethargy, too much of it caused permanent feelings of rage and mania.

The fourth drug was Retrinotycocol. Unlike the other drugs in the cocktail it was a USDA approved medicine. It was simply a bonding agent that kept the drugs in the cocktail together upon injection. It was a common agent in most drug cocktails and was actually pilfered from the cocktail of drugs given to AIDs patients. The only problem was in the wrong dosage it failed to come apart after injection.

The last drug in the cocktail was Zetaphalinapath, and this was the most important ingredient; incidentally it was also the cocktail's undoing. Zetaphalinapath was another creation of Dr. Addams' and it was what had been holding back all of his work. The intended affect of Zetaphalinapath was to bond to the patient's white blood cells and strengthen them so that they could search out the cancerous cells and eradicate them. In high doses it caused heart attack when the infected white blood cells reached the heart.

Instead of seamlessly bonding though the Zetaphalinapath had completely overpowered the white blood cells.

Contrary to popular belief the Hope Virus, as it came to be known, did not kill its victims only to reanimate them as the walking dead. After the heart attack the heart adjusted to the infected white blood cells due to the high dose of Zetaphalinapath that was strengthening them, this was due to the high dose of Cynthapridaline in the cocktail that was pumping adrenaline into their system, strengthening the heart muscle. The Retrinotycocol failed to come apart due to the high dosage used. This meant that the Cynthapridaline, Plaxoclorazon, and Arbatritaline stayed bonded to the white blood cells infected with the Zetaphalinapath and ran through the body, altering its intended targets.

Eventually the strengthened heart was able to overcome the palpitation, unfortunately deprived of oxygen the brain suffered irrevocable damage. When the infected woke up they reserved only the most primal of human distinctions, the instinct to feed.

Most characteristics of the infected were seen instantly. It was kind of hard to miss someone trying to eat you and screeching like a maniac. Other characteristics developed after time. Due to their inability to tolerate natural light those infected developed a pale washed out look after a prolonged time spent indoors during daytime. Their pupils also after time became permanently contracted and their iris' turned a sickly pale color from being burned by the UV rays that they did come into contact with.

The high dose of Cynthapridaline that had forever altered their hormone levels kept their bodies energetic and alert, but made it intolerable for them to be outside in sunlight.

The high dose of Plaxoclorazon that had forever altered their hypothalmus's normal out put of homrone made them perpetually hungry and also tightened their throat muscles so greatly that they could only produce a high-pitched shrieking sound.

The high dose of Arbatritaline that had forever altered the part of their brains that controlled their moods locked them in a perpetual state of rage filled mania. Intelligent reasoning aside, the infected ripped into their victims with their bare hands, inevitably leaving open wounds on themselves from being stabbed by splinters of bone.

The high dose of Retrinotycocol that insured the cocktail kept together upon injection failed due to the high dosage. This had the side effect that it kept all the drugs packed together with the Zetaphalinapath, which meant that coming into contact from the blood of one of the effected carried the high dosage of all of the drugs from one subject to the other, causing the Hope Virus to spread through blood. Thanks to the Arbatritaline it was assured that blood would be passed from subject to subject during the attack.

And the high dose of Zetaphalinapath that had forever altered their white blood cells strengthened their immune system to an almost super human level. It kept them so strong and healthy that their bodies could withstand almost anything but a fatal wound to the brain or heart.

Five drugs. Five drugs mixed together in a cocktail meant to change the face of modern medicine and save untold lives. One survivor noted in all of the chaos the irony of the situation.

"**Congratulations ****Dr.****Addams! ****You ****cured ****cancer ****you ****asshole!****"  
>-<strong>**Graffiti found on the south facing wall of the White House.**


End file.
